The Doll
Peter isn't paying attention in class and is made to sing "My Country Tis Of Thee" and does it badly and gets made fun of. After school, Rock and his gang toss Peter into the trash and at home Aunt Nora orders him to do a bunch of chores. Peter asks Judy to go to Jumanji with him and when he rolls he gets the clue "take what you will, though it will be wrong, your only hope will come in a song" before the two are sucked into the game again. They find a bunch of giant holes and the gofer that made them. The two run away, but Peter falls into a hole and nearly gets eaten before Judy manages to pull him back up. The two reach a cliff and Judy decides to climb down as the river below is too fast to swim, but Peter jumps in anyway and gets swept away and Judy jumps after him and gets swept down-river too before Alan saves her and the two head out to look for Peter who ends up washed on shore drowned and is found by Manjis who take him to their witch-doctor. The witch-doctor manages to revive Peter with a voodoo doll as Alan and Judy show up and Alan explains that the doll cures all and all that's needed is a single strand of hair. As they leave, Peter steals the doll which the witch-doctor discovers when an injured warrior is brought in soon after. The Manjis, angry start to chase Judy, Alan and Peter, but they manage to get away by climbing a tree, but a Manji finds them and hits Peter in the back with a spear before Alan drives him off. Peter discovers the spear hit his songbook and Judy realizes it solved their clue as Peter's songbook saved him and they return home although Judy doesn't understand what the first part of the clue meant and Peter pretends not to either. At school, Peter gets a strand of hair the teacher dropped and makes her look like a fool in front of the class. Later, at baseball practice after the coach insults him, Peter uses the doll to make the umpire kick the coach out. When Rock comes after him, Peter uses the doll to spin him around and throw him into a trash can. At home, Peter uses it to force Aunt Nora to do his chores (and make his dinner as it turns out) and Judy catches him in the act. When she tries to stop him, Peter uses one of her hairs on the doll and puts it into the fridge, causing Judy to turn to ice. When Peter retrieves the doll, the ruby in the center falls off without Peter noticing and nothing Peter can do will revive Judy so he decides to ask the witch-doctor and when he rolls he gets the clue "a chilling lesson will leave its trace, until the red glows in its place" and he's sucked back into Jumanji alone. There, Peter's grabbed by a Lemur, but is saved by Alan. The lemur has his backpack which has the doll and it starts eating the backpack. Alan and Peter retrieve the doll, but are caught by Manjis who aren't happy to see Peter. Peter returns the doll and asks the witch-doctor to help him save Judy, but the witch-doctor is unable to help without the ruby from the doll's chest which is still in the freezer. As the Manjis have no more, Peter and Alan head to a very hot bee's nest that has rubies forming thanks to the heat and after infiltrating it wearing mud, Peter retrieves a ruby, but the two are forced to run as Peter accidentally wakes the queen. They escape and Peter gives the ruby to the witch-doctor who puts it into its place on the doll and starts to glow. Peter realizes that that solves his clue and he returns home where Judy returns to normal and is extremely angry at what Peter did and chases him. Meanwhile Oscar gets upto mischief by placing a frozen Boris Grishenko in Judy's room to decorate it. Trivia *Oscar places a frozen Boris Grishenko from Goldeneye in Judy's room as a decoration. He says "He's just some Russian computer hacker that got frozen with liquid nitrogen." When asked about his bizarre choice of decoration. *In the Mud Wasp's nest Mudboy is pulling faces at Peter and Alan behind them. Category:Episodes